It is well known in the art that complexes of nickel with phosphorous-containing ligands are useful as catalysts in hydrocyanation reactions. Such nickel complexes using monodentate phosphites are known to catalyze hydrocyanation of butadiene to produce a mixture of pentenenitriles. These catalysts are also useful in the subsequent hydrocyanation of pentenenitriles to produce adiponitrile, an important intermediate in the production of nylon. It is further known that bidentate phosphite and phosphinite ligands can be used to form nickel-based catalysts to perform such hydrocyanation reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,809 describes a process for the recovery of Ni complexes of organic phosphites from a product fluid containing organic nitriles produced by hydrocyanating an ethylenically unsaturated organic mononitrile such as 3-pentenenitrile through extraction of the product fluid with a paraffin or cycloparaffin hydrocarbon solvent. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,171 to Jackson and McKinney discloses a process for recovering diphosphite-containing compounds from streams containing dinitriles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,395 describes the formation of an interfacial rag layer during extended periods of continuous extraction of certain phosphite ligands. The '395 patent notes that the interfacial rag hinders, if not halts, the phase separation. Because the process is operated continuously, the rag must be removed continuously from the interface as it accumulates to avoid interrupting operation. To solve this problem for the disclosed components, the '395 patent discloses the addition of minor amounts of substantially water-free ammonia.